Soyokaze
by San-san Meikieo
Summary: The last of the Great Wind Demons. Soyokaze no Shi. Is running for he life. From who? And for what?
1. Chapter 1

I'm so bored! I grumbled as I shoved away from my shining black desk. I turned in my chair to look at my room. The stark white walls glared back at me. The messy covers of my black bed the only thing out of order.

I am Soyokaze no shi. Or Breeze death. I am a greater wind demon. I currently live in the year 2011 in the demon district of Tokyo Japan.

Many demons lived in the demon district. Ranging from Old Lords like Sesshomaru Teheisho. He used to be Lord of the West. To Hanyos. Like Sesshomarus half brother Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lived over on the very edge of the demon district. He liked to with beautiful human women.

I stood and walked into my tiny bathroom. I glanced myself in the mirror. I was no better looking than any other Demon. My face was shaped like a heart. My skin snow white. My hair was in a thick braid. It was a shining silver. Making my one blue eye and one emerald green eye stick out.

I was only 5"4' and had an overly large chest. I was in an E cup! But they were currently covered in my neon green sweatshirt. I wore short black shorts showing extremely white legs that gave way to clawed feet.

A knock sounded at my door. I arched a brow. Who the hell could that be? I reached under my sink and grabbed my fish hooked knife. I kept it for safe keeping.

I ran through my tiny one bedroom apartment. It was also black and white. Furniture black. Walls and floors white.

I reached my door and opened it just a crack. I peeked out. Sesshomaru stood there. A beautiful suit dressing him.

"I am sorry to bother you Soyokaze-chan. But I have just recently acquired two diner tickets to Akuma no ie. And my date has canceled. Would you like to join me?" he asked stepping forward.

I quickly opened the door. I...I would love to... But i have absolutely nothing to wear. I stuttered. Completely surprised.

Sesshomaru was a handsome demon. He had long silver hair. A shade lighter than mine. His ears were sharp and his face was adorned with the marks of a Lord.

"That should not be a problem. I will find something suitable for you to wear." He stated brushing past me.  
>It took me a second to realise that he was now in my closet digging around. I breezed into my room. He had found my worst nightmare.<p>

The dress my Mother had given me for the latest Human holiday. Christmas. It was a black dress. Floor length with a slit up the silky material that went to my waist. It was strapless and made my chest look amazing.

"This is wonderful. Please take your hair out of your braid." He handed me the dress and walked out.

What was I supposed to say? Even though the Humans did not consider him a Lord any longer. Demons still did.

I slowly pulled my hair out of it's braid. My wind rushed around me and mad my hair look perfect. I growled at it lightly. I really hated to go out in public. I was the last of the greater wind demons still alive. I was a little bit of a celebrity.

I slowly got in the dress and as soon as it was zipped up. I wanted to tear it off. I hated this stupid dress.

It was defiantly a beautiful dress. But the last time I had wore it. I broke up with my ex. Kouga Ookami.

I glanced at the bottom of the seam. My blood still soaked it. My wind attacked the bloody patch and made it disappear.

The door burst open and Sesshomaru stood looking me over. "You need shoes." He stated in his trade mark monotone.

I only nodded and reached to the very back of my little closet. Grabbing a pair of three inch heels I made my claws shorten. I put them on and stood for inspection.

He nodded."The only thing you need now is a little color."He smiled gently.

I have some blush in the bathroom. I mumbled starting to move past him. But as my shoulder brushed his I was pinned to the door jam, His hands on my hips.

"I do so hate the sent of the fake rough." He whispered in my ear. His lips gently touching my ear lobe.

My...My Lord? What are you doing? I struggled in his arms as he dipped his head and kissed my neck gently.

A heavy blush covered my cheeks. He pulled away from me and grinned. "Much better. Let us be off. We do not want to be late do we?" He asked releasing my hips and grabbing my left hand.

I said nothing as he lead me out of my apartment. What the hell was that? He purposely did that to me so I would blush naturally? I felt slightly disgusted with myself.

The truth was. I had never mated with anyone. It was the nature of Wind demons. We do not mate with any but our sole mates. That was why Kouga did not want to be with me. Because I would not mate him.

I was shoved in the back of a Limo next to Sesshomaru. The ride was extremely short and utterly silent.

"I am glad you have gotten out of that apartment of yours. I never see you out and about." Sesshomaru stated as he helped me out of the car.

Cameras of human paparazzi started to go off as soon as they saw Sesshomaru and I together.

I only nodded to him and put my head down. I really hated to have pictures taken of me. But instead of hurrying and getting in the building. Sesshomaru slowed my brisk jog and pulled me into his side.

"Pick your head up Soyokaze-chan." He whispered gently.

I followed orders and picked my head up. Smiling at the cameras that flashed periodically. I was not happy about this happening. But I couldn't complain much.

Sesshomaru was a handsome man. And i had no doubts that he would take care of me while I was out. But i had not been out since the incident with Kouga.

Speak of the devil. I caught his sent on my breeze. I grew still for a moment. Sesshomaru paused and looked down at me.

"What's wrong? What is bothering you?" He glanced around. A glare marring his features.

N-nothing. Lets go inside. Shall we? I asked smiling sweetly at him. He arched a perfect brow at me but pulled me inside the Demon restaurant.

This restaurant was closed off to the Human population. The courses consisted of barely cooked meat and the strongest Saki in the entire city.

The inside was decorated with cool greys dim lighting and black tables and chairs. We weaved in and out of demons as a silence came over them all.

"Mistress Soyokaze! So good to see you!" The deep voice made me jump. Sesshomaru kept a firm grim on my hand.

I turned to see Inuyasha. A wide grin on his face as his little dog ears twitched.

I smiled and laughed. Inuyasha! I have miss seeing you! How have you been? I asked grinning.

Good! I have missed you to! I must be going though. I will stop by your place tomorrow some time!" He stated running out.

I laughed lightly and let Sesshomaru pull me to a table. I was set across from him.

"Thank you for joining me Soyokaze-chan. I do have a few questions for you though." He stated folding his hands as the demons started to talk around again.

Ok. Ask what ever you want My Lord. I laughed lightly as I glanced around. I could now smell Kouga strongly. He was somewhere in this room.

"Why do you never come outside any more? I used to always see you. And now it is nothing." He asked bluntly.

I faltered. How could I passably tell him about what Kouga did to me? No doubt Kouga would pick up his name if I said it out loud.

Well... I had a nasty break up. He was angry with me because I would not mate with him. You see Wind demons cannot mate many people. They have one sole mate.

He nodded. "I was aware of that. Who was the man if you do not mind my asking." He leaned toward me and looked me dead in the eye.

I glanced away. I would rather not say. You see. It was a rather violent break up. I wont go into detail just to save time. I mumbled to him.

"Oh really? So he hurt you? A grater wind demon? I only know a few demons stupid enough to do that. But you are also not as vindictive as other Greater Demons." He stated.

I know this. I do not like to fight very much. I have only started one fight. And I also finished it. I stated looking back at him.

"Your sent is scared. What is bothering you Koibito?" He asked reaching across the table and grabbing my hand.

I froze at the name. Why was Sesshomaru. A Lord. Calling me his Lover? I... I'm just nervous to be out is all. I do hate to have my picture taken. I laughed lightly.

"Well. I figured you would come back Kaze. What took you so long?" The deep voice chilled me to the bone.

I turned to my left to face him. Kouga... That was all I could choke out. He was just as I remembered him. Tall dark and handsome.

He had a cocky smirk on his face. His arms crossed. He was wearing a black button up shirt with black slacks.

"So. Your here with the Inu-Lord? Not for long. Let's go Kaze. I have missed you." He stated gently as he started towards me.

I looked at Sesshomaru pleading for help. He only nodded. "I'm sorry Kouga-Baka. But I am here trying to enjoy a diner with my Koibito. He nearly growled standing.

Kouga glared at him."Your messing with my Woman Inu! I don't care if you are a Lord. I'll kill you here and now!" He yelled cracking his claws.

I stood. Umm... I really must be going. I'm, sorry to have ruined your night Sesshomaru-Sama. Please forgive me. I whispered to him.

He looked at me wide eyed. "You will go nowhere. This Baka was just leaving." He growled at the wolf.

"Do not worry Kaze. I'll come get you later. See you in a few hours." He stated turning and walking away.

My heart beat picked up as my wind brought comfort to my heart. Everyone one in the entire place was looking at me with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru grabbed my fore arm. "Calm down. Your wind is going to rip the place apart." He whispered in my ear.

I glanced around. My wind was not a massive hurricane type of wind. Just a gentle wind knocking things off of tables.

I...I have to go... I mumbled as I called my wind to me. I had put off moving for to long. I knew now was the time to run before I was out of time. I shoved away from Sessomaru and used my wind to get me home in just minits.

I had to get away. I had to hide! I ran into my apartment not taking in any details as I moved.

You need to pack! I ran to my room and grabbed a black duffel bag. Grabbing what ever I could put my hands on and shoving it in my bag. I moved quickly and efficiently. I changed out of my dress and layed it carefully on the bed.

Taking a second to revel in my time with Not only Kouga. But Sesshomaru as well. I slipped on a tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. Not bothering with a bra.

I took of the stupid shoes and started out the door. But stooped when I crashed into a massive chest.

"Where are you going Koibito?" Sesshomaru asked as I jumped away from him this a hiss.

I have to go Sesshomaru! Get out of the way! I commanded growling. My wind whipped around me causing my hair to float in a throttling way.

"Where are you going to run to? You have no where else to go." He stated not moving a all.

This infuriated me. I knew I had nowhere to go! I knew it! But I didn't want to be so negative.

Move Sesshomaru. Kouga will be here any second. I can smell him. I snarled as my eyes started to tinge with red.

"I know he will. That is why you are going to come to stay with me." He stated as He shot forward and pinned my arms to my sides.

I snarled. But as soon as his words sunk into my mind I froze. Stay...With you? I asked quietly as I looked up at his gentle face.

"Yes Koibito. Do you know how long I wanted to ask you to diner with me? I have just been to busy with Father Passing in the last century. I had no time." He whisper again dipping his head to kiss my neck.

Kouga's sent was getting stronger by the second. I struggled against him. He was on the right side of my neck. The side Inu's put there Marks on. Sesshomaru... Don't I whispered as someone started coming up the steps at the end of the corner.

I needed to do something very drastic. I gathered my wind behind me and let in run free.

It did what I wanted it to. It blew Sesshomaru off and away from me. I ran the opposite direction from Kouga's sent and down the little stare well.

My feet slapping against the tiled floors of the apartment building as I ran. I made it out the doors and to the street in seconds. I was currently running on baser instincts.

All I was aware of was that I needed to get away. I needed to hide. Somewhere safe. I needed a safe place.

I did not have many friends. All I knew was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, kouga, and Kouga's pack friends.

I haled a taxi as fast as I could and got inside. I had to go to Inuyasha's! It was the only place I could hide.

Twenty first and Killer. I commanded the Kitsune driver. And in a flash we were were moving. I turned to glance back at the street. Sesshomaru and Kouga both stood looking at me.

Kouga was missing his shirt and Sesshomaru had a large nasty looking gash on his shoulder. His Suit was covered with blood.

I turned back and pulled my knees to my chest. I refused to cry. There was nothing to cry over. I was running for my life. I needed to be strong.

"Miss. Soyokaze... What happened if you don't mind my asking." The driver mumbled quietly. His voice sounded extremely familiar.

Nothing has happened. What is your name? I asked placing my feet on the floor and leaning towards him more.

He laughed lightly. "I grew quite a bit since you last saw me. It's Shippo . We grew up together!" The Kitsune snickered as he made a left.

My eyes grew wide. Shippo-Chan? I had been born on the exact same day as a fox kit with that name!

"Ya! It's me! And why in the world are you going to Inuyasha's? I swear he is still the meanest man I have ever met!" Shippo said as we came to a stop.

I glanced out the window. I was in front of Inuyasha;s House. It suited Inuyasha. Overly Large and only he lived in it.

Taking a moment to reel in my sent. She let my winds run free. There would be a great storm tonight.

Meet me back here the same time tomorrow night Shippo- Chan. I murmured quietly as I slid out of the car. My hair whipped against me as I ran up Inuyasha's steps

My bag clutched close to my side. The wind was getting worse by the second. It was showing what I felt inside.

I knocked on the door and waited for a second. Inuyasha himself threw the door open and looked ready to kill.

Once he saw it was me his features changed to worried. "Shimai? What are you doing here?" He asked gently.

I smiled at the endearment. Kouga found me. I had nowhere to go. I stated meekly.

His eyes grew wide as he moved aside to let me in. "Did he hurt you? What happened to Sesshomaru?" He sounded furious as I walked inside and started up his familiar steps.

I left him at my apartment. Last time I saw him he was bleeding from the shoulder and Kouga was standing next to him watching my cab drive away.

I stated walking into his room. I threw my bag in the corner and dove onto his bed. I rolled around on his sheets. Wrapping his blanket around me.

I needed to mask me sent even more. Wind demons had the ability to hide there sent. They just needed a strong sent to help mask as well.

"You know you are welcome to stay here as long as you like Shimai. But you know Kouga as well as Sesshomaru is going to come looking for you here." Inuyasha sighed from his leaning position on the side of the wall.

I know. That is why I'm depending on the Inu House law to save me. I stated sitting up.

The Inu house law was embedded deep in every K9 like Demon. If you were not invited into someones territory. You could not pass their thresh hold.

I knew I would be safe in Sesshomaru did not push his rule on his Brother. "You know if I don't let him in he's going to know your here." Inuyasha concluded.

I let out a frustrated growl. I knew this. I just didn't want to acknowledge it. I rolled from his bed and bit my thumb nail thinking.

I'm going to go out and get some coffee. I will be back in a little while. Call me as soon as they show up and leave. I stated running past his and out the door before he could say a word.

It was freezing outside. My wind was now dropping the temperature as well as cause small disarray. Signs blowing over. Leaves being shook from the Autumn trees.

I was not cold how ever. My wind made a protective bubble around me. My hair wasn't moving what so ever.

I moved slowly. No one was on the streets so I had no reason to quicken my pace. Plus I needed to think about what I was going to do.

I didn't want to impose on Inuyasha. Even though I know he loved having me there.

I cold not fly any where. Japan was the only country where there Demons were not on complete lock down.

I could move... But I loved my little apartment. I turned the corner off of Inuyasha's street and onto a little market street.

I let out a low growl. I needed to find my keeper. I had put it off for to long. I was stupid to do that.

A keeper was an animal demon. It kept track of and protected a Wind Demon. Usually born around the same time as the Wind Demon.

Before my Mother had died she told me that A red and black wolf was meant to be my Keeper.

I turned into a quaint little coffee shop that wasn't to busy. I checked my pockets for money.

I always had at least Two thousand yen in my pockets just in case of emergencies.

I glanced around the room. Three female mouse demons sat in the corner of the brightly lit room chattering to each other quickly.


	2. IDK!

Heyy! I really need you to review! I don't really know where this one is going to do. If you want a character change just tell me and I'll try to make it happen!


	3. Revelations

I walked up to the counter and waited for the young male lizard demon to notice me. He glanced up and his blue eyes grew wider.

His skin was flecked with scales."How may I help you Miss?" He asked in a deep voice. His tong was blue and forked.

He winked as he finished the sentence. I rolled my eyes. One peppermint spiked late. Two shots of sake please. I stated pinching the bridge of my nose.

The boy looked slightly surprised but started to make the drink anyway. He had a long slender green tail.

I never drank. I was to much of a light weight. But tonight was a special night. I needed to relax. And I could rely on my Youkai to get me home safely.

The boy handed me my drink just as a long sharp whistle drifted to my ears. I took a long sip and sat away from the other demons and waited.

Inuyasha had just told me that Sesshomaru,or Kouga. Or both had shown up. All I had to do now was wait.

My drink tasted wonderful. The Saki soothed my frazzled insides. I was halfway through it when Three sharp whistles told me the cost was clear and I was good to go back.

I stood and wobbled a little as I walked out the door and into the now whipping wind. Rain was starting to fall lightly from the sky.

I giggled as I ran into a street sign and just continued on my way. My drink still clutched in my hand. I was taking little sips as I rounded onto Inuyasha's street.

I staggered up the street and up the steps of his house. I fumbled with the door nob before the door was jerked open and Inuyasha pulled me inside.

"What the... Your drunk!" He yelled snatching the almost gone drink from my lips. I wobbled for a second.

I am not. Now give that back Brother! I laughed as I stumbled after my drink. He growled lowly and held it above his head.

"You know Wind Demons are more prone to getting drunk! You have got to be kidding me!" He snarled as I jumped for my drink.

I know. I know! I made one final hop and Finley claimed my cup. I drank the rest of it as I started to run from Inuyasha.

"You little runt! Get back here!" he screamed as I tore into the living room. I froze. Glancing at the familiar fabric layed over Inuyasha's couch.

It was Sesshomaru's bloody coat. Inuyasha crashed into me just as someone knocked on the door. We both froze from our positions on the floor.

"It's him. I can smell him." Inuyasha whispered

I closed my eyes. Then stood. I'll handle it. I stated as I grabbed Sesshomaru's coat and tromped to the door.

I flung it open and threw it at his face. I then proceeded to slam the door. I turned and laughed loudly.

It was then I remembered that Sesshomaru was a Lord and if he wanted to come in. He could. The door flew open and Inuyasha was standing with me curled against his chest. Growling at Sesshomaru.

"You lie! I knew she was here!" Sesshomaru snarled as he reached for me.

Inuyasha growled loudly. "She came to me and told me of what happened! How could you let Kouga even be near her!" He held me firmly.

Sesshomaru grew quiet. "Do you want to see what I did for you?" He whispered as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Stop it! I screamed thrusting my self away from Inuyasha. I was causing and unneeded fight in the Inu clan.

Tears bubbled to my eyes. I...I'm going to go away for a while... Ok? I asked rubbing my tears with a fist.

"What... What? No your not! Your going to stay here!" Inuyasha yelled I shook my head no.

I'm... I'm going to stay with Kouga... That seamed to work for every one else before... I whispered to myself

I turned to go up stairs but was picked up and thrown over Sesshomaru's good shoulder.

"I'll take her to my house tonight. See you in the morning Brother." Sesshomaru stated as he walked out the door.

I let out a shrill scream and started to strike his lower back. Tears filled my eyes as I was tossed into the passenger seat of his silver and black Ford GT.

He slammed the door and was in the seat next to me before I could even grab the handle. He started the car and was off in a flash.

More tears filled my eyes as he leaned over me and buckled me up. "Your drunk." He stated as he came to a stop at a stop light.

I growled. No duh Idiot! I spat at him tears streaming down my cheeks. He didn't reply as the light changed to green and he sped forward.

Rain was now pouring down in thick sheets. Lightning lighting up the distant sky. I was glaring out my window.

"Please do not be angry with me Koibito." He stated softly.

I growled at his voice lightly. I am so mad at you I don't even want to look at you! I hissed.

He chuckled lightly. "I will fix that once we make it home." He mumbled almost to himself.

I didn't want to think about what he meant. He was being stupid. Not acting himself. He was usually cold and never showed any emotion.

Wait... What month was it? I counted back the months. October. It was the month that I had first met the Inu brothers.

I was young back then. I'm still young. But younger. I had just moved to the little apartment across from Sesshomaru's Office building.

Inuyasha had lived across from me and came to greet me. I had at once thought he was good looking but his brash attitude shoved that thought aside.

I met Sesshomaru a day later. I had literally ran into him coming out of my apartment building. He had been going to see his little brother.

I had fell while trying to get my wind to leave my hair alone. He had caught me just before my hands hit the ground.

I was in a hurry that day trying to make it to an appointment with my parents lawyer. I had only Said thank you and smiled at him before nearly running twords the spinning doors.

I hadn't even gotten a good look at the man. Next thing I knew the two Inu's were always over at my apartment. Whether it be watching movies or just to annoy me.

I growled. It was my own fault I was in this situation. I seamed to attract total jerks! Sesshomaru pulled into his massive mansion.

He lived here by him self with only the help. I'm sure the only reason he owned this large of a house was because when he brought home a woman he wanted them to know he had money.

I couldn't see why. The suits he wore were the most expensive in most of Japan. He reeked with the sent of money.

As He pulled into the long circular drive and put his car in park. I made to get out of the car my self. But his hand on my wrist stopped me.

"I know just how fast you can be.


	4. The coupling

it open and was by my door just as I opened it and was getting out."I know just how fast you can be. Wait there." He commanded reaching for his door handle. He threw

I was again picked up and thrown over a shoulder. With a snarl my wind wicked up fiercely and Thunder boomed across the sky.

"Oh calm down will you? Your going to enjoy it here." He stated giving my rump a slap. I quieted a bit as I began to wonder just why I would love it so much.

He threw the door open and set me on my feet. As soon as I was standing on my own I ran to hide. Reeling in my sent and all of my emotions.

Sesshomaru was planing something. I was to scared to think about what. I ran up stairs to the second floor of his house.

I hid in a little linen closet. Hardly daring to breath as I could hear Sesshomaru stalking me. Fear was now driving me.

"He's planing to take you." My Youki stated in the dark recesses of my mind. I was to scared to answer it. For I knew it was right.

It was then that I recalled an unnoticed detail form earlier. The overly strong sent of apple Saki. I had drank peppermint Saki. Not apple...

He was drunk... And apple Saki no less! The strongest Flavored Saki the demon district sold. He had drank a considerable amount as well.

"I know your worried sweetness. But I'll be gentle." Sesshomaru's voice stated from directly outside my door.

My heart clenched as the door to the tiny closet was thrown open and I was pulled against Sesshomaru's chest.

I cried out in fear and tried to shove him away. He was much stronger than I. And this only scared me more.

"Calm down sweetness. It's ok. Just relax." He cooed in my ear hands roaming my body. He was touching all of my sensitive points.

Bringing my breath to a pant. My Youkai began to think this wasn't such a bad idea. His hands rode up my shirt.

Claws tracing sensitive skin. No one had ever touched me like this. Kouga had been busy with other women to care about me.

(SESSH POV)

She was soft. Softer than anything I had ever felt. As her breathing turned into pants small meek little noises escaped her throat.

Her eyes were at half mast. Pleasure making her Royal blue eyes murky with passion. I pulled her shirt over her head.

She wore no bra. Her hands went to my shoulders slowly. She trembled. She was indeed pure. Her hands moved to the buttons on my shirt.

Panic filled her eyes as she tried undoing one but failed. I dipped my head to her neck and trailed my fingers along her arms. I help her unbutton my shirt and as her hands trailed over my torso I grew hard. Her hands traveled to my shoulders and pushed the shirt off of me.

I threw the shirt to the side and let my hands roam. Stopping on her pant line she placed her head in the crook of my heck and panted heavily.

I snuggled her had as I undid the button of the jeans she wore. These fit her like a glove and nearly every time I saw her in them my Youki flared with passion.

I got the button loose and slid my hand to cover her heart shaped bottom. She made a firghtened little noise as I pulled her fully against me.

My member tucked into her upper stomach. Her tiny little hands were slowly tracing my body. Almost as if memorizing.

I slid my hand farther lower and picked her up. Her legs autocratically wrapping around my waist. As I took her lips in another kiss I started down the hall and into my bedroom.

Her hands tentatively slid to my hair. I let her move slowly. Her eyes nearly closed with passion. Her hair once again in her thick brad swung with my movements.

I sat her on the bed and she looked up at me with wide fearful eyes. I nuzzled her ear as I undid her hair. I will try not to hurt you. I whispered tracing the curve of it with my tong.

She nodded slowly. Her legs were amazing. Her hands slowly went to my belt.

She needed no help in getting it off. Once again her hands fumbled with the button. Gently brushing my member and making me grit my teeth.

I quickly stripped my self and moved to get on top of her. We moved to the center of my bed. I slowly ran my claws down her body.

Her hands doing the same. The feel of her little claws against my skin made me want to take her quickly.

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered as my hand stopped at her hip. Her voice was light and beautiful as ever.

"I know sweetness... I know." I whispered back. My voice husky and thick. I was straining to keep rational thought.

I nudged her thy to the side the sent of her arousal filled the air around us. Her little hands came to a stop on my shoulders.

"I... I'm scared..." She whispered turning her head away from me. I gently trailed the back of my hand against her cheek.

I will go slow. I promised positioning my self at her heat. She slowly looked back at me and nodded slowly.

I sealed her lips in a kiss as I berried myself within her her hymen giving way as I gripped her hips firmly.

She broke the kiss and turned away from me. Tears filing her eyes silently. I kissed them away. I know it hurts. I know. I whispered over and over.

She was extremely tight. Her inner walls quivered around me. I moved slowly. Rocking against her and pulling away slowly.

She moved slowly. Her arms wrapping around my neck. She pulled me to her. "Please... Make me yours Sesshomaru..." She whispered.

That was all I needed. I grabbed her hips and barried my self within her once more. She was stiff with pain. I wanted to make her cry out in ecstasy.

Make her mine fully. I moved slowly. Noticing her breath going from between her teeth to Savory little pants.

Her body loosened and She released my neck. I took this opportunity to take on of her nipples in my mouth.

She wriggled with pleasure. A soft cry coming from her throat as I rocked against her once more. Her hands went to my hair.

Knotting with desire. This only fueled me more. I moved to her neck. My teeth ached. I needed to bite something. The curve of her shoulder came to view.

A perfect spot. But my marking her would cause her a large amount of pain. She was now moaning softly.

What is it you wish me to do Koibito? I whispered nipping at her ear. She pulled her self against me. Claws digging into my back.

"Don't stop. Never stop." She sighed in my ear. Her voice was driving me insane. I was moving quickly now. Her hips were so soft under my fingers.

Move your hips Amai. I grunted. She followed orders. Crying out once again. Her inner walls started to quiver. She was close to release.

"Sesshomaru... Please..." She begged. I dipped my head in a kiss. She screamed out. Breaking the kiss her hands knotting in my hair.

This brought on my own release. I pulled her firmly against me and exploded inside of her. I rested my head on her chest.

Both of us breathing heavily.

I glanced up and she was nearly asleep. I didn't want to detach myself from her. I was still not satisfied.

"Wake up Amai." I whispered thrusting my hips once. She gripped my shoulders firmly and cried out once again.

"Sesshomaru!" She whispered huskily.

My fanges once again ached. Amai... I'm going to make you mine... I whispered setting my teeth to her neck.

"Please... I... I love you..." She whispered as I thrust into her once again. That made everthing for me. She loved me.

I Bit down on her shoulder firmly and got a satisfying cry of pain mixed with pleasure.


End file.
